LUCIÉRNAGAS ESMERALDAS
by Green P.hime
Summary: Syaoran es nuevo en la preparatoria Tomoeda, y conoce a Sakura, parece que son el uno para el otro, pero realmente están destinados a estar juntos?


**LUCIÉRNAGAS ESMERALDAS**

_La próxima vez que abra los ojos seré una persona diferente. Yo volveré a nacer…_

Que tal, como están? Quien les habla? Claro olvide el protocolo de presentaciones, ofresco una disculpa...

Soy Syaoran Li, tengo 19 años, hace un año me gradué de preparatoria, soy músico, en todo el sentido de la palabra, compongo, toco y canto, soy el vocalista y guitarra principal de una banda, pero al diablo con eso, no estoy aquí para hablar de mi, si no para contarles un secreto, una historia, un cuento, una vida… no por supuesto que mi vida no, hoy te hablare de la persona que ilumino mis días mas oscuros, hoy te hablare de cómo un pequeño lobo solitario salio de su cueva, gracias a la ayuda de ella. Pondré pedazos de una de las tantas canciones que le eh escrito, escúchenla es bastante buena al menos eso creo, pero en fin aquí esta ella..

**Recuerdo a Poli  
Era mi chica ideal**

**Una dulce perla blanca  
La cual yo amaba **

**Pero nunca pude tener  
Ni mostrarle todo lo que le escribí  
En el fondo del mar  
Satélites  
Flotando por el Universo en Busca de señal**

_Sakura…_

_Sakura_…

"Sakura… despierta, es hora de entrar, la campana ha sonado."

En un amplio jardín de la prestigiosa preparatoria, los alumnos corrían para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase, a excepción de dos jovencitas que se encontraban cerca de un grande, viejo y torcido árbol de cerezo, una chica de cabello oscuro cenizo, y ojos color azul brillante como el zafiro, tenia en su regazo la cabeza de otra chica, que al parecer dormía pacíficamente, pero que escucho perfectamente la voz de su amiga, así suspirando, abrió un ojo y le dijo:

"Tomoyo, quiero dormir un poco mas, por que me molestas?"

"Por que es nuestro primer día de clases, y somos de tercero se supone que debemos ser mas responsables, y tu estas igual que cuando ibas en primero."

"Hm y eso que tiene que ver?"

Tomoyo le dirigió una severa mirada y la castaña se resigno, levantando del regazo de su amiga, se sacudió el polvo y residuos del césped, y tiro del cabello de su amiga.

"Apuesto a que no llegas antes que yo tortuga!!"

Y sin mas comenzó a correr en dirección a los salones, su larga cabellera cobriza se ondulaba con el viento y su risa resonó en el exterior, Tomoyo riendo de lo infantil que se comportaba a veces su amiga, comenzó a caminar, lo mas rápido que su elegancia lo permitiera.

Sakura reía, le encantaba correr , el viento hacia que se sintiera libre, como si volara, una vez entrando al pasillo, desaceleró un poco, y abrió la puerta de su salón de golpe creyendo que no era muy tarde, y al perecer se equivoco, todos sus compañeros y amigos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, y al frente estaba el profesor, con un joven al parecer un nuevo alumno, un nuevo alumno muy guapo, un nuevo alumno muy guapo y con mirada sexy, se vieron por una milésima de segundo y fue suficiente para que la intensidad de su ámbar mirada la derritiera y la sonrojara, el profesor carraspeo y Sakura entendió que era momento de ir a su lugar, el penúltimo asiento junto a la ventana, desde ahí podía admirar los jardines pero principalmente su árbol predilecto, el árbol de cerezo torcido en el que se encontraba en la mañana. Siempre que lo veía se quedaba absorta observándolo, era como si el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor, y solo pudiera ver a ese árbol.

Por mi parte; aquí es en donde entro, aquí es en donde tomo lugar en la historia, aquí es en donde me di cuenta que hoy seria un día diferente, había llegado temprano al instituto, nos acabábamos de mudar a Tomoeda, no estaba emocionado de ir a la escuela, aunque ciertamente no me haría mal cambiar de aires, y eso incluye amigos y por supuesto mujeres, en fin, había llegado temprano para pasar desapercibido y no recibir ese trato especial, pero dado que este era el instituto mas caro y todos sus alumnos eran futuros herederos, aquí todos recibían un trato especial, el director se dedico a decirme lo maravillosa que era mi familia, y lo mucho que admiraba a mi padre, si claro, lo que admiraba era su fortuna, viejo decrepito, me dio su discurso de lo que espera de mi en este año y también me dijo que si había algún problema con mi horario o de cualquier tipo, no dudara en hacérselo saber, al terminar me llevo a lo que creo yo es mi nuevo salón, y me presento con el profesor, no recuerdo el nombre ni me interesa, me dedique a analizar el rostro de mis compañeros, mientras el profesor me presentaba, y vaya vi muchas caras lindas, Mm esto no seria tan aburrido después de todo, el profesor me indico mi lugar, el ultimo junto a la ventana, bueno por lo menos tendría un poco de ventilación y buena vista, apenas pudo decir eso y una chica entro como si fuera su casa o algo parecido, pero eso no me sorprendió, la verdad es que yo haría lo mismo, pero wow, jamás había visto a alguien como ella, y tal vez no era la cosa mas bella para muchos, ni tenia el mejor cuerpo de todos, pero me prendí de su belleza natural, tenia el cabello castaño mas largo y enmarañado que eh visto, pero la hacia ver atrevida, sus piernas largas y delgadas, blancas y sin gracia, su cuerpo era delgado, esbelto, con algunas curvas pero en exceso, no, solo era delgado, sus pechos parecían pequeños debido a lo poco abultada que se le ve esa parte, no tenia una gran cadera ni un gran trasero, todo proporcional, incluso me atrevería a decir que es delgada si, pero que su piel es suave y flácida, su rostro es algo pecoso, y esta un poco ruborizada tal vez por correr, tal vez es maquillaje, sus cejas eran algo gruesas, no mucho, pero no eran en extremo delgadas, su nariz era común, no pequeña y respingada, pero definitivamente su mejor facción eran sus ojos, jamás había visto un verde de ese color, tan brillante, no es verde simple, ni verde azulado, o grisáceo, es verde esmeralda, un color que solo eh visto en el mar del caribe. Tal vez piensen que soy malo por la forma en la que la describo pero no mentiré y diré que es una súper modelo, por que no lo es, y tampoco diré que es la mas hermosa, por que se que hay mejores, pero yo así la veía, y a mis ojos no había algo más bello que ella, por que en ese momento, en ese segundo por muy predecible que parezca yo me enamore de ella.

El profesor carraspeo y yo termine la evaluación que le estaba haciendo, soy rápido no?. Ella se dirigió a su lugar y OH sorpresa del destino, era delante del mío, sonreí y también me dirigí a mi lugar, ella estaba viendo por la ventana, tal vez el paisaje, tal vez las aves, no lo se, pero yo, yo la veía a ella.

Y así inicio el sucio juego que el destino tenia planeado para nosotros.

Sono la capana del almuerzo y mis compañeros empezaron a salir y platicar entre ellos, Sakura cerró los ojos, suspiro y volteo a verme, sus ojos son mas hermosos de lo que había percibido.

"Hola, soy Sakura, estoy algo aburrida quieres hacer algo divertido?"

No me dejo contestarle, no supe como, pero había tomado mi mano y corrió, aun sujetándome, llegamos al patio, a un árbol que se veía bastante viejo, ella se volteo y me pregunto:

"Cual es tu nombre?"

"Syaoran... me llamo Syaoran Li."

"Oh mucho gusto Syaoran Li" dijo sonriendo, yo la vi raro ¿acaso se estaba burlando de mi? "Soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, puedes decirme Sakura, ¿puedo llamarte solo Syaoran?" Seguía sonriendo, es en serio ¿porque reía tanto?

"Mm claro, seguro"

"!Genial!" Dijo saltando y abrazándome. "Es que eres perfecto, espero que seamos grandes amigos, por que te necesito!"

Lo dijo igual sonriendo y con esperanza brillando en sus bellos ojos, ¿que quiso decir con que me necesitaba? Nadie nunca me había dicho eso, pero se sentía extrañamente bien, me siento no se, ella seguía viéndome expectante y solo pude responder.

"Claro yo también espero que seamos buenos amigos."

Y búrlense si quieren, pero si Syaoran Li el mujeriego, el drogadicto, alcohólico y rebelde, dijo eso sinceramente, por que a pesar de todo, alguien me necesitaba y yo, yo solo quería ver que tan lejos llegaría.

"Perfecto, Syaoran me ayudarías a trepar en ese tronco, es que es muy alto, pero una vez en el se que subiré mas alto, ¿si? Por favor."

Y yo como el caballero que mi madre me dice ser, la ayude a subir, aunque aun no entendía para que, la tome de cintura, y en efecto es muy delgada, aunque no tan flácida como creía, sonreí internamente al aspirar el aroma de su cabello, olía a frutas, y su perfume era dulce, mas no empalagoso, cuando subió a la rama que quería, me pido que la siguiera, y lo hice, predecible no?

Ella comenzó a trepar más y más alto y yo solo la seguía, en serio que no comprendía, que es lo que quería, pero cuando llegamos casi a la copa de árbol, vi un nido, con un huevecillo, Sakura se estiro un poco más, tomo con cuidado el nido, y volteo a verme con ternura, alivio y felicidad.

"Hace un momento, cuando estábamos en clase vi como dos avecillas volaron junto con sus padres, pero antes de salir de vacaciones, subí al árbol y había contado tres huevos, así que pensé que tal vez se callo o algo, pero ¡no! Estoy tan ¡feliz!"

Y en verdad se veía feliz, estoy seguro que si no hubiera sido por el huevo que tenia y el hecho de que estábamos, en un árbol, apostaría lo que fuera, a que hubiera saltado sobre mi, y sus sonrisa era tan contagiosa, que yo también sonreí, una sonrisa genuina, desde el fondo del músculo llamado corazón.

Bajamos con cuidado, y en la última rama la ayude a bajar, deslizándose despacio, nuestras respiraciones chocaron, y sentimos el calido aliento del otro, Sakura se deshizo de mi agarre, pero no parecía incomoda o cohibida, se sentó en el césped y me indico el lugar junto a ella, solo asentí y me senté, ella se quito su jersey y tomo el huevo, viéndolo contra el sol, y escuchándolo, yo la voltee a ver extrañado, su sonrisa incremento y me dijo:

"Sigue vivo, solo necesita calor y afecto, lo llevare a casa y lo cuidare, ¿Oh quieres llevártelo tu?"

Mm.. Lo pensé, a pesar de ver su bello rostro con ojos risueños e inocentes, no aceptaría, y no por ser mala leche, al contrario, si acepto, estoy seguro que en menos de un minuto rompería el huevo, y le causaría una desilusión y por bizarro que parezca esta chica me agrada mucho como para ser yo quien la haga sentirse triste.

"No gracias, creo que sería mejor que tu lo cuidaras, además tu lo descubriste, es tu tesoro."

Ella me vio, me sonrío, de nuevo, juro que tiene esa sonrisa tatuada o algo por el estilo.

"Ahora será nuestro tesoro."

Y con esas palabras con esas simples palabras, me hizo sentir como si de verdad tuviera un tesoro muy valioso, como si de verdad algo valiera tanto la pena en este mundo como para atesorarlo, por un pequeñísimo momento, me hizo creer que este mundo, esta gente, esta vida, no es la mierda que siempre eh creído que es.

**Señales de vida  
En su constelación electro radiograma de amor  
Destellos de mil años luz  
Esta es la historia de una vieja canción  
La de la primera vez**

Paso otra semana y el huevo por fin abrió, y nació una pequeña ave de color pardo y amarillo, esta muy fea, sus plumas estaban como mojadas, y su cabeza estaba un poco pelona, pero Sakura la veía como el ave mas hermosa de todas, esta radiante de felicidad, me llamó para ir a su casa que sorpresivamente estaba cerca de la mía, y cuando me la mostró solo le pude decir, "se va a poner mejor ¿no?" ella río a carcajada suelta, y yo me sonroje, un poco por la vergüenza y otro poco por el sonido de su risa, me puso a buscar lombrices o gusanos en la tierra, estuvimos escarbando como por dos horas y habíamos conseguido unas 6, estábamos llenos de tierra, y para empeorar la situación, comenzó a llover, ella se levanto de un salto y comenzó a correr y dar vueltas bajo la lluvia.

"Vamos Syaoran es divertido y refrescante, hazlo."

Me tomo de las manos y giro conmigo, si, era bastante divertido y refrescante, y tuve una macabra idea; la cargue, la tire en lodo, y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que sus ojos y su sonrisa me iban llamando y la bese, ella me respondió, fue un beso tierno, y casto al principio, y después se volvió ansioso y pasional, la fría lluvia seguía con su labor de mojarnos, pero a nosotros no nos importaba, por que ese era nuestro momento, en ese momento yo me volví de ella, y ella se volvió mía, al menos eso nos gustaba creer.

Como esa vez siguieron días, tardes y noches, infinitas, hacíamos tonterías, y no nos importaba, reíamos, saltábamos y jugábamos como si fuéramos unos crios, ella me hacia preguntas tontas y yo le contestaba con respuestas aún mas tontas, por supuesto se convirtió en mi novia, pero más que eso en mi mejor amiga, y yo, yo me convertí en lo que ella quería, y cuando ella lo quería. A veces fumábamos un poco de hierba, y tomábamos una cerveza, nos divertíamos pero ella prefería tabaco natural y formar sus chistosos cigarrillos, ella se embriagaba con limonada, y yo prefería fumar sus besos y embriagarme de su aroma. Siempre era así, y desee que fuera así para siempre, pasaron 6 meses, y yo la amaba más que a nada.

**Recuerdo a Poli era mi chica ideal  
Una dulce perla blanca  
La cual yo amaba  
Pero nunca pude tener**

Sakura recostada en el pasto definiendo figuras en las nubes, Syaoran diciéndole que es tonta. Jugando en la nieve, en el jacuzzi, con los carritos del centro comercial, disfrazándose, tomado chocolate caliente, acampando, viendo las estrellas, bañándose juntos, tomándose miles y miles de fotos, ya que Sakura insistía en que cada momento es un tesoro, corriendo en el parque, entrando a concierto de contrabando, mojándose, entrando a cabinas a tomarse fotos instantáneas, tocando campanas en las casas, en fin cada día es una aventura, cada día es mágico, cada día es diferente, cada día es Sakura y Syaoran.

"Syaoran crees que una nube pueda soportar a una persona?"

"Mm si tal vez, aun que a ti probablemente no."

"por que?"

"por que eres obesa"

"Syaoran"

"Syaoran quisiera poder volar como Quijote (el ave que rescataron)"

"Mm pues si quieres te encierro en un cuarto tal vez te salen alas."

"Syaoran, quiero llegar al final del arcoiris."

"La próxima vez que habrá los ojos seré una persona diferente. Yo volveré a nacer…"

"Syaoran, corta con ese encantamiento"

"No es un encantamiento"

"Eres un bobo"

"Syaoran, si le das a una vaca chocolate, la leche sabe a chocolate?"

"si, y si le das vueltas, sale malteada de chocolate"

"Syaoran, ¿por que el pasto es verde?"

"Por que el cielo, es azul, y si no, no podríamos distinguirlos"

"Syaoran crees que soy bella?"

"Eres hermosa nena"

"Syaoran, quiero ser estrella"

"Syaoran, quiero nadar desnuda en el mar."

"Syaoran, quiero que me hagas el amor"

Y no señores, no hemos llegado a esa etapa, ella decía que quería ser estrella no sabia si de cine o del cielo, por que bien, ella es la protagonista de mi vida y definitivamente la estrella en mi cielo, y cuando quiso hacer el amor, solo lo tomamos en cuenta pero todavía no estábamos listos, yo por supuesto no era virgen y al parecer ella tampoco, aunque me costaba creerlo por que era tan inocente y tierna, aparte de que el simple hecho de que alguien tocara a mi chica, me hacía hervir la sangre.

Pero después de eso, justo una semana después, Sakura falto a la escuela, yo me preocupe bastante, pero no podía salir por que ya teníamos muchas faltas, y estábamos en periodo de exámenes, así que espere a que fuera la hora de salida y fui a su casa, llame a la puerta y solo estaba la servidumbre y las demás personas de servicio, ni siquiera su padre y su hermano estaban, y al parecer tenían prohibido decir a donde fueron, yo seguía insistiendo y ellos decían que pronto volverían, pero ¿porque Sakura no me aviso?

Pasaron unos 5 días, y Tomoyo me fue a buscar a mi casa, me sorprendí y al mismo tiempo me angustie, ya que solo platicábamos cuando estábamos con Sakura, la guíe a la sala, y tomo asiento, la servidumbre nos trajo té, y cuando nos quedamos solos, hablo.

"Hay algo que debes saber syaoran, y puede que no sea fácil, pero debes de entender muchas cosas."

Me estaba asustando bastante por que sabia que tenia que ver con Sakura.

"Dime, prometo ser lo mas comprensible que pueda."

"Ok, te diré por que Sakura ha estado ausente estos días, a pesar de que ella no quería que te enteraras, me pido que te lo dijera yo, ya que ella ahorita no puede."

"De que hablas? ¿Que sucede con Sakura?"

"Ella esta, Sakura esta..." Comenzó a llorar, pero se compuso rápido y continuo. "Sakura esta muy enferma syaoran."

"¿Que tiene?"

"No lo saben, al parecer se contagio de la misma enfermedad que mato a su madre cuando tenia 3 años, Nadeshiko la contrajo en el embarazo de Sakura, nadie sabe con exactitud que es, funciona un poco como el cáncer y el VIH, debilita tu cuerpo, pero necesita de otro cuerpo o agente para sobrevivir, Sakura ha estado luchando contra ello desde que nació, y aun no han encontrado la cura, la única esperanza es de que ha vivido más tiempo que Nadeshiko, hace 4 años creímos que la habíamos vencido, pero no, Sakura cada vez estaba mas débil, y cuando cumplió, 15 se resigno a morir, ya que esa es la última etapa de la enfermedad, es por eso que vive su vida intensamente, es por eso que corre a donde sea que vaya, cada segundo es valioso, es por eso que siempre esta sonriéndole a la vida, quiere hacer felices a los que la rodean, ama la naturaleza y los animales, todo lo que en nosotros es rutina, para ella es maravilloso, por que no sabe si el día de mañana podrá respirar y ver la luz del sol nuevamente, cuando por fin comprendió que iba a morir, hizo muchísimas locuras, se embriagaba con lo que encontraba, probo cuanta droga existe en el mundo, estuvo con varios chicos, se orado el obligo y se hizo un tatuaje, conducía como loca, incluso quiso suicidarse, pero hizo un viaje, y cuando regreso, cambio completamente, era una Sakura diferente era de nuevo nuestra Sakura, y…"

"En donde esta?"

"Syaoran yo no puedo"

"DIME EN DONDE ESTA"

Tenia lagrimas en mis ojos, y solo una recorrió mi mejilla, eso no podía ser cierto, era una broma, una cruel, y pesada broma, que seguro estaba planeando Sakura, para salir con su cámara y decir caíste. Tenia que ser una broma por que ella no podía morir, mi Sakura no podía morir, simplemente no podía.

"Esta en el hospital de Tokio, en el piso 22, hab. 435. Pero antes por favor tranquilízate y yo te llevo."

No supe como, ni en que momento pero yo ya estaba, en el elevador, camino a su cuarto, estaba muy nervioso, y muy asustado, no sabía como la encontraría, Tomoyo me guío por un pasillo, y escuche su risa como en eco, era tan refrescante saber que todavía reía, cuando llegamos a lo que supuse sería su habitación, me encontré con que estaba repleta de flores, globos y tarjetas de felicitación, y Sakura estaba recostada en una camilla, y su papa y hermano a lado de ella riendo también, Sakura me vio, y sonrío ampliamente, se veía igual que todos los días feliz, y saludable. Que equivocado estaba.

"Syaoran! Ven acércate, lamento que no te informaran pero..."

"¿Por que Sakura?" Le dije mas serio de lo que pretendía. Su padre y su hermano se levantaron con la excusa de dejarnos solos, previamente fui amenazado por Touya de que no lastimara a su hermana.

"Syaoran, lo siento, en verdad pero..."

"Pero que Sakura, ¿que? Acostumbras andar por ahí con la gente y saltarte el minúsculo detalle de que vas a morir, eh, vas y dices que me amas y no me dices que estas enferma! ¿Por que? Creí que tenias confianza en mi, creí que yo significaba mas para ti pero ya veo que no, para ti soy solo uno mas, uno mas con el que puedes vivir intensamente, pero ya no más... Dime que es lo que realmente quieres de mi Sakura, dímelo!"

"Syaoran yo... tu... tu no eres uno mas para mi, por favor escúchame"

"NO! ¿Por que debería? Tu me mentiste! Yo te amaba! Yo te amo! Te adoro Sakura no puedes dejarme, no puedes abandonarme, por favor, no lo hagas"

Y como un niño me abrase a su regazo y llore, llore todas las lagrimas que puede, y ella solo me abrazaba, debía de haber sido al revés, yo reconfortándola a ella, pero no fue así.

"Sh sh"

Cuando me tranquilice, comenzó a hablar muy suave, pero la escuchaba claramente.

"Por lo que me dijiste deduzco que Tomoyo ya te dijo todo, pero hay una parte en esa historia que esta incompleta, cuando me fui de viaje, nadie supo a donde fui, todos creyeron que me había ido a Europa, pero la realidad es de que fui a Hong Kong, fui por que me habían dicho que ahí encontrabas heroína de primera, y así fue, estuve en mi viaje como 3 días, y fui a varias fiestas clandestinas, y en una de ellas encontré a un chico como de mi edad, tenia una moto fantástica, y estaba rodeado de chicas, tomaba y aspiraba como si la vida se le fuese en ello, me acerque a el y bailamos, fuimos a su lujoso departamento y me hizo el amor como nunca me lo han hecho, recuerdo su rostro tan bello y perfecto, pero lo que mas me impresiono fueron sus ojos, del color del sol, un dorado ardiente, un ámbar liquido maravilloso, no lo vi despertar, salí de ahí como ya estaba acostumbrada, pero comprendí que lo que yo hacia lo hacia por mis ganas de querer morir, a pesar de que ya lo iba a hacer, pero tu, tu ¿por que lo hacías? ¿Por que te destruías de esa forma? Y me prometí disfrutar la vida, y transmitir mis ganas de vivir, y también me prometí que si por algún giro del destino te encontraba, te haría ver lo bello que es vivir, y me empeñaría en demostrarte que la vida se vive, y nosotros solo éramos uno suicidas en potencia que no teníamos nada ni nadie por que vivir, yo encontré por quien vivir. ¿Y tu?"

"Sakura… tu eres mi razón de vivir, eres mi tesoro, eres mi vida yo te necesito, soy como quijote, ¿que haré sin ti? estaré abandonado, tal vez si te llevamos a America o no se, mi madre conoce muy bueno doctores, no te preocupes por el dinero yo..."

"Shh" me silencio con un dedo en mis labios.

"Syaoran mi padre también es rico, hemos intentado de todo, solo nos queda esperar."

"Pero vas a morir."

"Y tu también. Todos algún día, tarde o temprano moriremos, todos somos meros mortales, solo que yo se que a mi no me llegara sin previo aviso, syaoran no debes preocuparte por mi, yo voy a estar bien."

Y me sonrío, esa sonrisa tan bella, tan blanca y pura, y lo comprendí, cuando la conocí ella me había dicho que me necesitaba, que quería que fuéramos amigos, pero ahora entiendo que desde un principio fui yo quien la necesito, soy yo quien necesita que seamos amigos para siempre, por que eso era, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, mi novia y si acepta, mi esposa, por que yo la necesito.

Al día siguiente la dieron de alta, y todo seguía normal, como siempre, divirtiéndonos, solo que ahora yo sabia lo que estaba a punto de perder, los momentos que mas disfrutaba y estoy segura que ella también, eran cuando íbamos al bosque y poníamos una manta, nos recostábamos, nos abrazábamos y nos besábamos, los besos se intensificaban, y terminábamos desnudos solo admirándonos, yo besaba su cabello, sus dedos, sus piernas, su cara, su abdomen, pasaba horas en su abdomen, imaginándome como se vería Sakura embarazada de mi bebe, y como saldrían nuestros hijos, cuando hacíamos el amor era maravilloso, y adoraba hacerla suspirar, gemir, escuchar cuando gritaba mi nombre, simplemente adoraba darle lo que quisiera.

"Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Acabábamos de hacer el amor, y me vio a los ojos, pero entendió la complejidad de las palabras, no importaba que nos quedara poco tiempo, pero para mi no iba a ver otra mujer que ella, ella era la única, ella iba a ser mi ultima, ella iba a ser mía para siempre.

"Si, quiero ser tu esposa, syaoran."

No sabíamos cuando pero sabíamos que eso era una promesa, y no la romperíamos, pasamos los días mas hermosos de todos, éramos verdaderamente felices, prácticamente vivía con ella, y vivía por ella, pero pasaron dos meses de su ultima recaída y tuvimos que volver al hospital.

Yo nunca imaginé como iba a se mi muerte, pero al verla en la camilla, tan pálida y tan débil, lo único que quería era cambiar mi lugar con ella, ser yo el que muriera, deseaba morir por ella.

Yo no me separaba de su lado, se veía tan frágil, como una costosa muñeca de porcelana, era media noche, y yo estaba en el sillón a lado de ella, y escuche un sollozo, me pareció bastante extraño, no creí que fuera Sakura por que nunca la había visto llorar, pero al acercarme a la cama me di cuenta de que si era ella, mi pequeña, mi amor estaba llorando, la abrase y limpie sus lagrimas, su llanto se hizo mas abundante, yo no comprendía, mejor dicho no necesitaba comprender.

"Syaoran por favor, sácame de aquí, no quiero estar aquí, no puedo estar aquí."

La vi a los ojos, y los bese, salí un momento de la habitación para llamar a Touya y avisarle que llevaría a Sakura a otro lugar, no le pareció buena idea, pero al final accedió, regrese y Sakura seguía llorando, le puse mi abrigo y la cargue como recién casados, entramos a mi auto, prendí la calefacción y arranque, nuestra primera parada fue su casa, cambie la bata del hospital por su ropa preferida, y yo me puse una de mis camisas predilectas también, tome su ipod, y ella quiso despedirse de su padre y hermano, su papa la abrazo y lloro, y su hermano igual, creo que todos entendíamos lo que iba a pasar.

Todavía no amanecía, y subimos de nuevo al auto, las lágrimas desaparecieron de sus ojos esmeralda, y sonrío, yo le sonreí también, y arranque.

"A donde quieres ir princesa?"

"Al sur quiero ir al océano, amo el océano, quiero ir a un lugar en donde haga mucho calor y sudar como cerdo."

No pudimos llegar al mar en un día, así que nos detuvimos a descansar en un hotel de mala muerte cerca de la carretera y de un bosque, ella no podía dormir, y yo solo podía pensar

_Ella esta bien._

_Ella esta viva._

_Ella respira._

"Syaoran vamos al bosque."

Nos arropamos y fuimos a explorar, llegamos a una especie de claro, y..

**Ni mostrarle todo lo que le escribi en la espalda del Sol  
Satelites  
Flotando por el Universo en busca de señal  
Señales de vida  
En su constelacion  
Mensajes o evidencia de amor  
Destellos  
De mil años luz  
Esta es la historia de una vieja cancion  
La de la primera vez**

"Mira syaoran luciérnagas! Wow son tantas... son tan bellas."

Y lo eran, mi princesa comenzó a danzar, y las luciérnagas le hacían compañía, y para mi lo que alumbraba mi noche, las luciérnagas que más brillaban y las que yo adoraba, eran aquellas dos luciérnagas esmeraldas que brillaban, en mi oscuridad.

Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a danzar, suave, despacio, al ritmo de la perfecta música en nuestras mentes.

"Syaoran dime ese encantamiento...mañana seré diferente algo así."

"La próxima vez que abras los ojos serás una persona diferente, volverás a nacer en un mundo diferente en donde todo parece brillar." Bese sus ojos, sus mejillas y sus labios. "esta bien Saks, ahora tenemos que regresar por que mañana te prometo que veras el mar."

Cantamos nuestras canciones favoritas, ella tomaba fotos mientras yo manejaba, me besaba, se montaba en mi y me distraía, vaya que me distraía, pero a cada segundo que pasaba yo la amaba como nunca imagine amar a alguien. Después de 3 horas de viaje, llegamos a la playa.

"Oh por dios! Es el mar! Wow es tan grande! Y azul! Gracias Syaoran te amo! Te amo! Te amo!" Y salto sobre mi, yo no podía mas que sonreír, y besarla.

"Ven vamos a nadar! uh! Vamos syaoran!! El ultimo es una gallina sin plumas."

_Es una mentira verdad Saks? Tu muriendo_

Le dije que iba quemarse pero no le importo, estuvo todo el día, jugando en el mar, disfrutándolo, en ningún momento salio del mar, yo solo veía su silueta en ese bañador negro, tiene que ser una mentira, una persona enferma no tiene tanta energía. Se acerco a mí y se envolvió en mis brazos, yo bese su frente.

"Es tan raro que no haya gente en esta playa."

"Lo se, tal vez por que hay tiburones o algo así"

"A mi no me importaría ser comida de tiburón, o de un cocodrilo o un lobo."

"Basta Sakura no hables así."

"Lo siento, sabes tu encantamiento funciono, este es un mundo diferente, y siento que soy distinta, aunque me hubiera encantado tener tu hijos y ser tu esposa."

Suspiro y se recostó en la arena, a mi se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no se si soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

"Desde hace un rato mis pies y mis manos están fríos, mhm se siente bien, soy como la arena, estaba tan caliente durante el día y ahora esta tan fresca, hum se siente bien."

Yo no podía, no, solo podía llorar.

"Syaoran crees en el cielo? Yo creo que sí existe un cielo, quisiera ir a el, a ese maravilloso lugar, en donde no hay hambre ni sed, en donde hay música e infinita armonía, syaoran… existe un cielo, te veré ahí, nos encontraremos de nuevo, y el tiempo no pasara, te prometo que vendré por ti."

"Sakura yo..."

"Por favor syaoran, promete que no harás ninguna tontería, por favor."

"Te lo prometo mi vida, pero es que… Sakura no te voy a decir que no puedo vivir sin ti por que si puedo, pero no quiero Sakura, no quiero separarme de ti."

"Lo se bebe, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, ahora estoy muy cansada, tengo que... cerrar mis ojos."

"No!! No Sakura …SAKURA!!!"

Y así fue como mi Sakura, mi cerezo se fundió junto con la fría arena, tome su cuerpo y lo lleve a un lugar para que la cremaran, la mitad de sus cenizas las avente al mar, la otra mitad permaneció conmigo siempre. Nunca volví a Tomoeda, me dedique a viajar ayudando a la gente, siempre con ella a mi lado.

Yo compuse infinidad de canciones a ella, a mi pequeña, a todas le cambio el nombre, pero solo son para ella, la gente no debe de saberlo, es mi secreto, es mi vida, es la historia de la primera vez que me enamore, que bese a alguien con ternura, que la lujuria se convirtió en pasión, es la primera vez que vi mi vida como eso, como vida para vivir, es la vieja canción, de la primera y única vez en la que quise vivir por alguien, pero anhelaba morir por alguien, la primera vez en que yo fui Syaoran, solo Syaoran.

Ahora soy viejo, mis canciones, han sido exitosas, pero es gracias a ella, lo se, eh querido morir muchas veces, pero sigo fiel a mi promesa, a cada una de mis promesas, no me eh casado, no tengo hijos, solo soy una persona incompleta, viviendo lo que el destino decidió otorgarle, pero se que pronto vendrá... Se que pronto la volveré a ver...

_La próxima vez que abra los ojos seré una persona diferente. Yo volveré a nacer…_

¿En donde estoy? ¿Estoy dormido? Todo esta oscuro...

"Syaoran"

"Quién me llama?"

"Syaoran soy yo amor."

En medio de la oscuridad veo dos luces verdes, parecen luciérnagas.

Son color verde esmeralda, escucho el mar y una risilla, sonrío solo de recordarla.

"Syaoran ven"

Y la veo, es ella… con su vestido largo y del color del mar, la tomo de las manos y me doy cuenta de que mis manos son tersas y lisas, no arrugadas y decrepitas, soy joven de nuevo y ella, ella esta conmigo de nuevo...

"Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver" me beso.

_Si definitivamente esto es el cielo._

**Ni mostrarle todo lo que le escribi en la espalda del Sol  
Satelites  
Flotando por el Universo en busca de señal  
Señales de vida  
En su constelacion  
Mensajes o evidencia de amor  
Destellos  
De mil años luz  
Esta es la historia de una vieja cancion  
La de la primera vez**

**A/N**: CREO QUE QUEDO BASTANTE BIEN, ES MUY TRISTE, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y LES DEJE UNA BUENA EXPERIENCIA, RECOMIENDO QUE VEAN UN VIDEO:

EL GRUPO SE LLAMA ZOE Y LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA POLI. ES BASTANTE BUENO Y LES DARA UNA IDEA DE LA SAKURA DE MI HISTORIA, DEJEN REVIEWS. PAZ BYEBYE!


End file.
